


Where Did You Get That Jacket?

by PixeledAtom



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this fanart about Butch DeLoria finding MacCready wearing the Lone Wanderer's Tunnel Snakes jacket. (http://zzingne.tumblr.com/post/135054664493/wanderer-sold-the-jacket-to-little-lamplight-shop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did You Get That Jacket?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played Fallout 4 so... yeah anything I've written about that might be reaaaaaaally inaccurate.

**_Year 2281, Capital Wasteland_ **

It's been a long time in a long while since she last traveled through the Wasteland on her own. She missed them already. She never had a group of friends before, she only had Amata, and even that was hard enough. At least she got to say goodbye to her. This time was different. She hung her head down as she walked and moved her hand over her stomach. _Why did this have to happen at the same time?_   She sighed.

"Well if it isn't the mungo that braved through Murder Pass," her head shot up when she heard an unfamiliar voice speak. His voice was different, alright, but his face didn't change much since she last saw him.

"Mayor MacCready," she smiled weakly then gestured towards the town in the distance just behind her. "Heading for Big Town, eh?"

"Yeah, too old now to stay in Lamplight," he adjusted the strap of his rucksack over his shoulder, making its contents rattle inside. "The other kids wanted to bend the rules and have me stay a little bit longer but I told 'em we shouldn't break traditions. Shit always happens when you do that,"

"What about letting a mungo in? That wasn't so bad,"

"Yeah. I guess it was cool how you guys beat those monsters up in Murder Pass," MacCready shrugged. "But since you rattled them we had to deal with them being noisier than ever for weeks,"

"Traditions aren't always good you know, and deviating isn't always bad," she smiled.

"Yeah, I know that. Only been out here a couple of days but I've been learning,"

"Well, that's good to hear,"

"Yeah, say, you wouldn't happen to know where I could get one of them cool jackets you guys got would you?"

"You mean this?" she pulled the strap of her sling bag and brought it in front. Her leather jacket was draped over it, showing the snake logo that was sewn on it by the very person who had given it to her.

"Yeah, that one," the boy pointed at it and a smile formed on his face as he saw the familiar logo.

"I thought you thought they were stupid?" she smiled at him.

"Well, I didn't really mean everything I said, your boyfriend was just pissing me off,"

Her smile became bittersweet at the mention of her companion. She didn't get to say goodbye to him either. Or told him about everything he needed to know. He didn't want to think about him right now, or it would be much harder than it already is for her to go on.

"Here," she pulled the jacket off her bag and offered it to the boy. "You can have it,"

"Seriously? Isn't this kinda like your guys's thing or something?"

"It's fine," she smiled. "Consider yourself an honorary member of the Tunnel Snakes,"

"You sure it's cool though?" he took the jacket from her hands and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I'm sure," she nodded then hid her quivering hand behind her back. She didn't think it would be that hard for her to let go of it.

"Well, good luck out here, Mayor," she placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair a little before turning her heel and going on her way

"Hey, where are you heading?" MacCready asked, still standing where he was.

"No idea," she shrugged as she turned around. "Heard the Commonwealth was a pretty good place to go though," she walked backwards for a bit before turning around to face north again.

"Good luck playing the hero again,"

"See ya," she raised a hand without turning back and MacCready watched her walk away until she disappeared in the horizon before he made his way to Big Town.

* * *

 

**_Year 2288, The Commonwealth_ **

He was used to it. Her running off without him for God knows how long being a hero and all that shit. Point Lookout. The Pitt. Hell even a goddamn spaceship. But this? This was something else and he had been angry at her about this for years. What kind of person would disappear for years without a word. Just her, he thought.

Everywhere. He looked everywhere. He was angry at her, but he still kept looking and it drives him mad how much he still cared about her. Eventually he got tired of looking and he went back to the Capital Wasteland. But that's when he heard news about her. The worst has crossed his mind but he still kept looking so even now when he was just about to give up, he got back up again to look for her.

The Commonwealth. That's where _he_ told him she'd be. He's been there before but he didn't know where to look then. At least now he had a general location. He was still angry at her and hated the effect she had on him, but there was no use getting angry at nothing. He needed to find her first.

Goodneighbour. That's where he was passing by today. He stopped by the bar to get a drink or two and maybe some answers to his questions. When he got inside, however, he was surprised to see the logo he made on someone's back. It wasn't her though. It was a man, and at that point he was starting to get nervous. _She can't have... no, it's impossible._ He walked towards the man having a drink by a counter.

"Hey," he tried to get his attention. "Where did you get that jacket you're wearing."

"Go away," he waved his empty hand without turning around from his drink. "Don't bother me with this stupid thing."

_Stupid?_ That comment irked him but set that thought aside,

"No it's not that," he said, "You know we're wearing the same jacket? Where did you get that you son of a bitch?"

The man named MacCready spit out his drink and turned around from his chair to face the man. He wiped off the alcohol dripping from his chin with the sleeve of his jacket as he looked at the man. It was him. There's no mistaking it. Same stupid hair. Same stupid outfit. He wasn't clean-shaven anymore though and his eyes were tired. There were wrinkles forming on his face as well.

"So? Where did you get this _stupid thing,_ punk?" Butch asked as he grabbed him by the collar.

"Relax," he raised his hands to lessen his hostility and answered him, "I got it from your girlfriend,"

"How do y..." he moved in closer to him and stared him down with his sharp and tired eyes. "You better start making sense, punk," then he lets go of him and waited for his response.

"Crossed paths with her a few years back in the road and we chatted for a bit," he replied as he fixed the jacket on him. "I asked her where I could get a jacket like this and she ended up giving it to me instead,"

"Figured she'd have given it away by now," he crossed his arms then sighed. "Didn't think she'd just give it away to a stranger,"

"Heh, figured a dumb mungo like you won't remember me, it's the beard isn't it? I remember you though, even with the beard,"

Butch barely recognized the boy. He wasn't as friendly as she had been with those Little Lamplight brats anyway but one kid did stick out like a sore thumb.

"You that piece of shit mayor back in that creepy town full of kids?"

"Little Lamplight, yeah," MacCready was annoyed by his comment but just disregarded it for now.

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"She mentioned coming here to the Commonwealth, but that was years ago and I've only been here for about a year," he replied. "I still haven't seen her but I've been keeping a lookout though,"

"He wasn't lying then," Butch muttered to himself and at that point, he didn't care about MacCready anymore.

"Hey," MacCready stopped him before he could go any further then asked, "Need a gun for hire?"

"No," he swatted MacCready's hand away and was about to walk off when he changed his mind, "How much?"

"250 caps. Up front," Butch sighed but then MacCready stopped him from walking away once again and said, "But since we're looking for an old friend, consider it a favour,"

"Alright, come on, let's find her... and my son."

MacCready was stunned in place upon hearing him say those familiar words. Butch was already on his way out by then so MacCready grabbed his sniper rifle which was leaning against the counter.

"I got a bad feeling about this," he said under his breath before following behind Butch.


End file.
